


Here in Heaven

by winchester05



Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu Week Fluff 2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester05/pseuds/winchester05
Summary: Sakusa y Atsumu se encuentran en el cieloDía 2 de la Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021Tier 1, 2 y 3.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Here in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot esta basado en la serie supernatual, especialmente en la pareja Destiel y en los últimos capítulos.  
> Contiene Spoilers.

Sakusa sabía que volvería a ver a Atsumu, claro que estaba seguro de eso. No paso 10 años enamorado de él para no volverlo a ver en el cielo. Era consiente de que la forma en la que se despidieron no era la mejor, pero si Miya no era tan tonto como parecía habría entendido que lo amaba de manera romántica ¿verdad?

Todavía recuerda la mirada que le dio cuando el vacío se lo llevo, se iba feliz porque le había dicho que lo amaba después de guardárselo por años, pero no era su culpa, ¿cómo iba a saber que aquello que sintió cuando lo saco del infierno era amor, era una conexión de almas gemelas?

Así que se entiende que este enojado por verlo tan pronto en el cielo ¿verdad? No paso tanto tiempo cuidándolo y asegurando su bienestar para que a los cinco minutos muriera en una cacería de un nido de vampiros.

“¿Qué haces aquí Miya?”

“Honestamente no creía que estarías en mi cielo personal Omi-kun”

¨Iba a ir al vacío, tu lo sabes, pero Hinata se compadeció de mí y me dejo elegir donde quería estar¨

“Aw, Omi. Sabía que no podías estar lejos de mí”

Sakusa estaba enojado, y Atsumu lo sabía, sabía que el ángel parado enfrente suyo no necesitaba una respuesta después de esa confesión de amor pero al mismo tiempo estaba desesperado por sabes que sentía el humano por el cual dejó el cielo varias veces.

¨Deja de pensar tanto Miya, no te queda.¨

“Auch Omi, nos vemos después de meses ¿y así es cómo me tratas?”

“¿Crees que necesito una respuesta? No Atsu, la razón por la cual se cumplió el trato es porque estaba feliz de que supieras de que eres amado. Das tanto amor a los demás que estaba desesperado de que te dieras cuenta de que también eres amado. Y la razón por la que estoy enojado contigo es porque a la primera oportunidad que tuviste dejaste de pelear y estas aquí. Claro que estaba desesperado por verte pero en años después de que vivieras como haz soñado desde que eras un niño, tu idiota”

Atsumu estaba a nada de llorar ¿cómo el ser más hermoso que llego a conocer lo podía amar a él? Él nunca se sintió merecedor de la amistad del ángel y mucho menos de su amor. Era un simple humano que no sentía que era merecedor de cosas buenas. Pensar en eso le trajo el recuerdo de como se conocieron, cuando Omi le dijo que las cosas buenas pasan después de sacarlo de la perdición.

“Antes que nada, Omi, te he amado desde que apareciste todo serio frente a mi y te clave ese cuchillo.” Dijo Atsumu con lágrimas en sus ojos. “Pero no creía que un ser tan perfecto como tu llegaría a amarme y nunca terminaré de agradecer cada cosa que sacrificaste por mi y por ’Samu.”

A este punto estaban a un paso de tocarse, la situación era tan intima que Sakusa no quería interrumpir las palabras de su humano ¿esto significa que Atsumu también lo amaba y por años?

“Y la forma en la que te me conteste fue la peor, ¿de verdad tenías que decirme que me amabas mientras eras llevado por el vacío?”

“Bueno, si no lo decía ahí tú nunca me lo dirías.”

“¡Dios!” exclamo Atsumu. “Puede que tengas razón pero me rompiste el corazón al irte de esa manera. Cada vez que te perdía se me rompía un poco el corazón pero sabía que regresarías a mí, pero esta vez tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver”.

A este punto ambos se encontraban llorando en los brazos del otro. Se sentían tan bien al estar en los brazos de quien más amaban después de reprimirse por tanto tiempo. Pero claro que Miya tenía que interrumpir el momento tan romántico que habían formado.

“Oye omi”

“¿Qué, Atsu?”

“¿Este es el momento dónde me besas? Porque déjame decirte que he esperado por tanto tiempo y se me hace injusto que aú-”

Sakusa lo interrumpió besandolo como había deseado desde que vio al chico de la pizza hacer lo mismo con la niñera. Por fin podía presumir que ese humano era suyo.

“Si me hubieras besado antes nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo y tu hermano no hubiera sufrido tanto al vernos”

“Sí, pero ahora estamos juntos por años. Y la razón por la que me di por vencido en esa cacería es porque no soportaba la idea de esperar tanto para estar contigo Omi, no tenía sentido tener la vida normal que soñé si tu no estabas ahí. ‘Samu puede vivir sin mi, tiene a Rin y seguro formaran una familia pero yo te necesitaba a ti. Así que vamos a disfrutar el tiempo que tengamos juntos antes de que mi hermano y su novio lleguen a molestarnos ¿Sí?”

Y cómo podía decirle que no a ese humano que lo cautivo en tantas ocaciones, jamás pudo negarle nada y ciertamente no empezaría ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Me anime a seguir con esta Week, yay. 
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Gracias a Eli por inspirarme a escribir. Tqm <3 
> 
> Twitter @_Lucedelsole05_  
> Wattpad @_winchester05_


End file.
